songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Eurovision 1
Lena Katina - "Who I Am" |nex = |pre = }} Your Eurovision 1, often shortened to YE 1, was the 1st edition of Your Eurovision. It took place in Lviv, Ukraine. This was the first time when the competition took place in Ukraine. The contest was scheduled to consist of two semi-finals and a final. Location Bidding process Four cities - Kiev, Lviv, Odessa and Dnipro, submitted official bids to the Ukrainian broadcaster UA:PBC in order to be the host city for the 1st contest. Possible locations within the cities included the following: Key: Host venue As a host city was chosen Lviv. The host venue was Arena Lviv. About the host city :For further information see Lviv Lviv, the largest city in western Ukraine and the seventh largest city in the country overall, is one of the main cultural centres of Ukraine. Named in honor of the Leo, the eldest son of Rus' King Daniel of Galicia. It was the capital of the Kingdom of Galicia–Volhynia (also called Kingdom of Rus') from 1272 to 1349, when it was conquered by King Casimir III the Great who then became known as the King of Poland and Rus'. From 1434, it was the regional capital of the Ruthenian Voivodeship in the Kingdom of Poland and was known as Lwów. In 1772, after the First partition of Poland, the city became the capital of the Habsburg Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeria and was renamed to Lemberg. In 1918 in a short time was the capital of the West Ukrainian People's Republic. Between the wars, the city was known again as Lwów and was the centre of the Lwów Voivodeship in the Second Polish Republic. After World War II, it became part of the Soviet Union (Ukrainian SSR) and in 1991 of independent Ukraine. Administratively, Lviv serves as the administrative center of Lviv Oblast and has the status of city of oblast significance. Its population is 728,350 (2016 est.). Lviv was the centre of the historical region of Galicia. The historical heart of the city, with its old buildings and cobblestone streets, survived Soviet and German occupations during World War II largely unscathed. The city has many industries and institutions of higher education such as Lviv University and Lviv Polytechnic. Lviv is also the home of many world-class cultural institutions, including a philharmonic orchestra and the famous Lviv Theatre of Opera and Ballet. The historic city centre is on the UNESCO World Heritage List. Lviv celebrated its 750th anniversary with a son et lumière in the center of the city in September 2006. About the host venue :For further information see Arena Lviv Arena Lviv is a football stadium in Lviv, Ukraine. It was one of the eight UEFA Euro 2012 venues, where it hosted three of the group-stage games. According to the official plans, the stadium has a total seating capacity of 34,915. It includes concert halls, VIP clubs and restaurants, media centre, training centres, administration offices and offices with a restaurant. The stadium has built temporary roof only because of YE 1. Presenter Jamala was the presenter in the first edition of Your Eurovision in Lviv. Semi-finals & final The first and second semi-final took place on 15th June 2016. In each semi-final started 21 countries and 10 songs qualified to the final. The final took place on 23rd June 2016. In the final started 26 songs. First place took Russia with 131 points. Semi-finals Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Category:Your Eurovision